Vacance à Hawaï
by laetitia66
Summary: Jack, Sam, Daniel et Janet décident de partir ensemble en vacance. Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé :).


L'équipe SG-1 avait accumulé les missions, sans pouvoir se reposer correctement.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le général Hammond était obligé de les faire traverser la porte des étoiles pour des missions qui ne pouvaient pas attendre.

Soit il fallait aider des alliés à changer de planète avant une attaque Goa'uld, soit c'était pour une mission de sauvetage d'une autre équipe SG. Le chef de la base avait également dû envoyer l'équipe sur une mission suicide de la Tok'ra. Même après celle-ci, l'équipe n'avait pas pu prendre de repos.

SG-1 était rentré au milieu de la nuit de leur dernière mission, complètement épuisé. Le général leur avait ordonné d'aller à l'infirmerie avant de se coucher, programmant le débriefing de mission pour le lendemain matin, à huit heures.

Le lendemain matin, à sept heures quinze, les quatre amis se trouvaient au mess.

- « Bien dormi ? » Demanda Jack aux trois autres, en attaquant son petit-déjeuner.

- « Très bien mon colonel » Répondit Sam en lui adressant un merveilleux sourire.

Teal'c hocha la tête, trop occupé à engloutir son plateau de fruit. Daniel se contenta de grogner. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore avalé son café, aussi, il semblait marcher au radar.

Sam se mit à bâiller sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le militaire se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Je croyais que vous aviez bien dormi ? » Questionna Jack étonné.

- « J'ai dit que j'avais bien dormi, ce qui est le cas » Rétorqua la jeune femme « En revanche vous ne m'avez pas demandé si j'avais assez dormi. Et là, je dois avouer qu'il me manque encore quelques heures de sommeil pour rattraper la fatigue accumulée ».

- « Je vois » Répondit Jack alors qu'il était dans le même cas qu'elle.

- « Vous croyez que le général Hammond va enfin nous donner des vacances ? » Demanda Daniel alors qu'il venait de finir sa tasse de café.

- « Aucune idée » Répondit le militaire.

- « Je ne serais pas contre des vacances moi aussi » Dit Sam en bâillant une nouvelle fois.

- « Quoi ? Vous ? » S'exclama Jack pour se moquer de la jeune femme.

- « Oui moi » Répliqua Sam en le toisant du regard, le faisant taire.

- « Peut-être que nous pourrions en faire la demande au général Hammond » Proposa Teal'c « J'aimerai aller voir mon fils avant qu'il ne parte en mission avec maître Brata'c ».

- « Bonne idée Teal'c, je lui demanderai à la fin du débriefing » Approuva Jack en finissant son petit-déjeuner.

- « Jack, si vous devez lui demander des vacances, évitons de l'énerver en arrivant en retard » Suggéra Daniel en se levant, alors qu'il parlait surtout des retards habituels de son ami.

- « Je pense que Daniel à raison monsieur » Dit Sam « Vous devriez venir en salle de briefing avec nous, dès maintenant ».

Jack l'observa quelques secondes avant de se lever à son tour et de suivre son second.

Se trouvant juste derrière la jeune femme, Jack l'observa à loisir. Il admira son déhanché durant tout le trajet.

L'équipe arriva rapidement à destination. Ayant cinq minutes d'avance, le général Hammond n'était pas encore présent. Jack prit place sur son siège habituel, alors que Sam s'installa à sa droite, comme toujours. Daniel et Teal'c s'assirent en face.

Lorsque le chef de la base les vit installés, il décida de les rejoindre.

- « Bonjours à tous » Salua-t-il en faisant signe aux deux militaires de se rasseoir.

- « Bonjour monsieur » Répondit Daniel.

- « Bien commençons » Dit Hammond alors que de voir son second à l'heure était assez inhabituel pour lui.

- « Nous sommes arrivés sur D3P- 213 et nous avons sécurisé le périmètre autour de la porte des étoiles » Commença Jack.

- « J'ai localisé des traces de naquadah à environ un kilomètre de la porte » Continua Sam.

- « Jack a décidé de se rendre sur place avec Sam pendant qu'avec Teal'c, nous cherchions des signes, comme des inscriptions, montrant que la planète avait été habité » Reprit Daniel.

- « Et vous en avez trouvé ? » Demanda le général.

- « Non général » Répondit Teal'c « Nous avons contacté O'neill qui nous a ordonné de les rejoindre. Nous avons commencé à extraire le naquadah nécessaire pour les expériences du major Carter ».

- « J'étais d'ailleurs assez étonnée qu'un tel filon de naquadah n'avait pas été exploité avant » Lança Sam « Sauf que je me trompais ».

- « Comment ça ? » Questionna Hammond surpris.

- « En réalité le filon était bel et bien exploité » Expliqua Daniel.

- « Et le Goa'uld qui se l'était approprié à débarquer » Compléta Jack.

- « Le colonel nous a ordonné de nous cacher dans la forêt juste à côté de la porte » Dit Sam « Nous ne pouvions pas la passer étant donné que des Jaffas s'y étaient postés ».

- « Au moment de la relève, nous les avons pris par surprise » Termina Jack « Nous les avons abattu, avant de rapidement traverser la porte des étoiles afin de revenir à la base ».

- « Très bien SG-1… » Commença Hammond avant d'être coupé par Jack.

- « Mon général, avant que vous ne mettiez fin à cette réunion » Lança Jack « Nous voudrions savoir s'il est possible d'avoir quelques jours de vacances ».

- « Colonel, si vous m'aviez laissé parler, vous sauriez déjà que je vous accorde une semaine de vacance à compter de maintenant » Déclara le chef de la base « Et j'aimerai que vous préveniez le docteur Fraiser qu'elle est également en vacance pour une semaine ».

- « Merci mon général » Dirent Jack et Sam d'une même voix.

- « Général Hammond, je voudrais rejoindre mon fils » Demanda Teal'c.

- « Bien sûr Teal'c, lorsque vous serez prêt, vous pourrez traverser la porte des étoiles » Répondit Hammond en quittant la pièce.

Le jaffa salua ses amis avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers afin de se préparer. Quinze minutes plus tard, Teal'c quitta la Terre.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de SG-1 prit la direction de l'infirmerie, afin de prévenir Janet de ces vacances.

- « Salut Janet » Dit Sam en entrant dans le bureau de son amie, suivit des deux hommes.

- « Bonjours vous trois » Salua Janet en relevant la tête.

- « Nous avons une bonne nouvelle pour vous » Lança Daniel.

Jack et Sam se regardèrent en souriant, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres.

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle ? » Questionna Janet intriguée.

- « Vous pouvez arrêter de faire semblant devant nous, vous savez » Déclara Sam en souriant de plus belle.

- « Nous sommes parfaitement au courant pour vous deux » Rajouta Jack.

- « Quoi ? Mais comment pouvez-vous être au courant ? » Demanda Daniel surpris.

- « C'est très simple Dany boy » Expliqua Jack « La prochaine fois que vous décidez de faire… Un peu de gym tous les deux… Fermez la porte de votre bureau à clé ».

- « Pareil pour vous, Janet » Compléta Sam.

Le couple rougit jusqu'aux oreilles a lors que les deux militaires éclatèrent de rire.

- « Bon ça va tous les deux » S'exclama Daniel mécontent de voir ses amis se moquer d'eux.

- « Sinon la bonne nouvelle c'est que nous sommes tous en vacances pour une semaine » Annonça Sam après s'être calmée.

- « Merveilleux ! » S'exclama Janet « Pourquoi ne pas partir quelque part tous les quatre dans ce cas ? ».

- « Bonne idée » Approuva Daniel en se tournant vers Jack et Sam « Ça vous dit ? ».

- « Moi ça me va, du moment que nous pouvons nous reposer et décompresser » Dit Sam.

- « OK pour moi aussi » Fit Jack « Où voulez-vous aller ? ».

- « Pourquoi pas au soleil ? Mmm… Hawaï ? » Proposa Janet.

Les trois autres réfléchirent un instant avant d'accepter.

- « Très bien, je m'occupe des réservations pour le vol et l'hôtel » Déclara Daniel.

- « Cassy vient avec nous ? » Demanda Jack en souriant.

- « Non, elle est en vacance chez une amie » Répondit Janet.

- « Tant pis, nous la verrons à notre retour » Répliqua Jack.

- « Vous pensez être prêt vers quelle heure ? » Questionna Daniel afin de pouvoir réserver le vol.

- « Il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer moi » Fit Jack « Je propose de rentrer chez moi récupérer mes affaires, ensuite je vais chercher Carter, puis vous deux ».

- « Ça me va, il me faudra environ une heure pour être prête » Affirma Sam.

- « Nous avons le temps d'aller chez moi récupérer mes affaires avant d'aller chez Janet » Déclara Daniel.

- « Donc on dit environ trois heures pour tous vous récupérer et aller jusqu'à l'aéroport de Denver ? » Vérifia Jack.

- « C'est ça » Confirma Sam.

- « Ok, un vol aux alentours de midi, je vais réserver ça avant de quitter la base, ça ne me prendra pas trop de temps » Dit Daniel alors que les deux militaires quittèrent le bureau.

Dix minutes plus tard, Jack et Sam se séparèrent sur le parking de la base.

La jeune femme arriva rapidement chez elle et monta directement dans sa chambre.

- « Bon, il faut que je me dépêche » Fit Sam.

Elle commença à sortir quelques robes d'été ainsi que des shorts et des débardeurs. La jeune femme rajouta deux robes de soirées, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Elle n'oublia pas de prendre un pyjama d'été pour dormir. Après ça, Sam récupéra son maillot de bain de l'année précédente et vérifia qu'il lui allait encore, avant de le rajouter dans son sac avec une serviette de plage.

La militaire s'épila rapidement avant de prendre une douche. Elle se sécha quelques minutes plus tard, avant d'enfiler un short et un débardeur près du corps. La jeune femme mit les chaussures qu'elle venait d'acheter et rajouta deux paires dans son sac. Elle prit une paire de tongs ainsi que des escarpins allant avec ses robes de soirée.

Sam retourna dans la salle de bain, et sécha ses cheveux avant de les coiffer. Elle se maquilla légèrement et mit quelques bijoux.

Après cela, la jeune femme prit sa trousse de toilette et y mit son gel douche ainsi que son shampoing. Elle rajouta son déodorant, son parfum et de la crème solaire. Sam se brossa les dents et mit sa brosse à dent dans sa trousse de toilette.

Elle attrapa d'autres bijoux sur sa commode et les rajouta dans un petit sac, avec son maquillage.

Une fois qu'elle s'était assurée de ne rien avoir oubliée, Sam descendit son sac et le posa dans l'entrée. Elle y ajouta un petit gilet ainsi qu'une veste pour le soir.

La jeune femme fit le tour de la maison afin de fermer les volets, puis vérifia qu'elle avait son passeport dans son sac.

Elle entendit alors une voiture se garer. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son colonel. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle allait passer les vacances avec l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret. Elle ouvrit la porte alors qu'il montait les marches du perron.

- « Prête ? » Questionna Jack en souriant doucement.

Sam remarqua qu'il s'était lui aussi changé. Il portait un bermuda beige avec une chemise noire. Elle le trouvait très séduisant ainsi, avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

- « Oui, je vais juste récupérer mes lunettes de soleil » Répondit Sam.

- « Vous avez raison, avec les jolies yeux clair que vous avez, il vaut mieux vous protéger » Répliqua Jack en attrapant le sac de la jeune femme.

Sam ne répondit pas mais rougit violemment. Jack sourit, content de la voir ainsi. Le militaire adorait ça. La jeune femme ferma rapidement sa maison avant de suivre son colonel jusqu'à la voiture.

Les deux amis se mirent en route. Ils discutaient tranquillement, Jack racontait des blagues, faisant rire la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Janet alors que le couple les attendait devant la porte. Daniel chargea les sacs dans le coffre de la voiture avant de monter à côté de sa petite amie.

Le militaire prit la route de l'aéroport. Ils arrivèrent environ trois quart d'heure plus tard. Jack se gara dans le parking longue durée, afin de ne pas avoir de problème avec sa voiture.

Les amis descendirent du véhicule, Jack attrapa son sac ainsi que celui de Sam alors que Daniel prit le sien et celui de sa petite amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent de les voir si galant. Elles les suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aéroport, alors qu'elles les observaient à loisir.

Daniel prit la tête du groupe, ayant toutes les informations concernant leur vol. Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages, avant d'embarquer quelques minutes plus tard.

L'archéologue avait fait en sorte de prendre des sièges sur deux rangées. Ainsi, Sam se retrouva à côté de Jack, alors que Janet et Daniel se trouvaient devant eux.

Les deux militaires discutèrent un moment avant que la jeune femme s'endorme sur l'épaule de son Jack. Celui-ci ne dit rien, appréciant de l'avoir ainsi.

Le vol se déroula sans problème et en fin d'après-midi, les quatre amis se trouvaient à Hawaï.

- « Waouh ! » S'exclama Janet « C'est magnifique ».

- « Je suis d'accord, c'est vraiment très beau » Approuva Sam.

Les deux garçons récupérèrent les bagages. Ils montèrent dans un taxi afin de se rendre à l'hôtel réservé par Daniel.

L'archéologue régla la course avant de se diriger vers la réception, ses amis sur ses talons.

- « Bonjour nous avons une réservation au nom de Daniel Jackson » Dit le jeune homme.

- « Oui » Confirma le réceptionniste en appelant deux de ses collègues « Vous avez deux chambres situées l'une à côté de l'autre ».

- « Une minute » S'exclama Jack.

- « Comment ça deux chambres ? » Reprit Sam.

- « Heu… Oui madame, deux chambres avec des lits pour deux personnes » Répéta le jeune homme « Il y a un problème ? ».

- « Non aucun » Déclara Daniel en souriant alors que Janet essayait de contenir son fou rire.

- « Daniel ! » S'écria Sam furieuse.

- « Écoutez, est-ce que vous pourriez rajouter une chambre ? Ou alors changer la deuxième chambre par deux chambres avec des lits simples s'il faut » Demanda Jack.

- « Je regrette monsieur, mais l'hôtel est complet, et en cette saison vous aurez du mal à trouver une autre chambre » Expliqua le réceptionniste « Vous avez déjà eu beaucoup de chance en réservant à la dernière minute ».

- « Je vois » Souffla Sam « Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix monsieur ».

- « Oh mais arrêtez un peu de vous appeler monsieur et Carter » S'exclama Daniel exaspéré.

Les quatre amis se mirent à suivre les deux personnes de l'hôtel qui avaient pris leurs sacs.

- « Et oubliez aussi les mon colonel et les major » Déclara Janet.

- « Vous l'avez fait exprès tous les deux ! » S'écria Sam encore plus furieuse après leurs amis.

Le couple ne répondit pas alors qu'ils arrivèrent rapidement à leurs chambres. Daniel et Janet entrèrent rapidement dans la leur, afin d'éviter les regards noirs des militaires.

- « Daniel pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Questionna Janet intriguée « Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de leur réflexion de ce matin ? ».

- « Non ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se sont légèrement moqués de nous » Répondit Daniel en la prenant dans ses bras « Ou peut-être un peu ».

- « Daniel » S'exclama Janet.

- « Ce n'est pas pour ça au départ, mais parce que je voulais qu'ils profitent de ces vacances pour se mettre enfin ensemble » Expliqua Daniel « Et ce n'est pas chacun dans sa chambre qu'ils y seraient parvenus ».

- « Daniel » Souffla Janet « Tu sais très bien ce qui les empêche d'avancer tous les deux ».

- « Si tu parles de la loi de non fraternisation, elle n'existe plus » Répliqua Daniel en récupérant un papier dans son sac « Le général Hammond m'a remis ceci après que j'ai quitté ton bureau, juste avant de faire les réservations ».

Janet attrapa le document et sourit en lisant ce qui était écrit.

- « Mais c'est merveilleux » S'exclama Janet.

- « Oui. Donc durant ces vacances il va falloir les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre » Dit Daniel « Est-ce que ma délicieuse petite amie accepterait de m'aider ? ».

- « Évidemment » Répondit Janet en se lovant dans les bras de son homme.

Du côté des deux militaires, l'ambiance était tendue. Jack et Sam avaient déjà partagé leur tente durant des missions, mais il y avait toujours Daniel et Teal'c juste à côté et puis, ils étaient en mission justement. Alors que là, ils se trouvaient dans une chambre d'hôtel, sur une île au cadre paradisiaque.

Sam rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire alors que Jack l'observait.

Soudain le militaire se leva et attrapa les mains de Sam.

- « Écoutez Sam » Commença Jack « Je sais que ça ne va pas être simple de partager cette chambre, et en particulier ce lit… ».

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- « Le test Zatar'c ne remonte qu'à quelques semaines » Continua Jack « Mais je veux pouvoir passer de bonnes vacances avec vous ».

Sam sourit avant d'acquiescer doucement.

- « Je vous ai laissé de la place dans l'armoire pour vos affaires » Déclara Sam.

Jack lui retourna son sourire avant de s'occuper à son tour de son sac.

Une heure plus tard, les deux militaires s'étaient changés. Sam portait une petite robe d'été alors que Jack avait enfilé un tee-shirt avec un pantacourt. Ils frappèrent à la porte de leurs amis.

- « Salut vous deux » Dit Janet en ouvrant la porte, alors qu'elle aussi avait enfilé une robe toute simple.

- « Vu qu'il est déjà dix-neuf heures, nous nous sommes dit que vous auriez autant faim que nous » Expliqua Jack alors qu'il se tenait derrière Sam « Ce n'est pas avec le repas de l'avion que nous avons été rassasié ».

- « Alors ça, c'est une bonne idée » S'exclama Daniel en arrivant derrière le médecin.

- « Allons-y alors » Fit Janet.

Les quatre amis décidèrent de manger au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Jack et Daniel se chamaillèrent durant tout le repas, faisant rire les deux femmes. Ils racontèrent quelques anecdotes de missions ou de soirées qu'ils avaient faites. A la fin du repas, chacun batailla pour régler l'addition et se fut finalement Jack qui gagna la partie.

Daniel et Janet dirent bonne nuit aux deux militaires avant de rentrer dans leur chambre. Durant le repas, ils avaient tous les quatre convenues d'une bonne grasse matinée pour le lendemain.

Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent dans leurs chambres. Malgré les paroles de Jack un peu plus tôt, une certaine gêne s'était installée.

Sam se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pris qu'un débardeur avec un shorty pour dormir. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de prendre ce qui lui fallait et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se démaquilla rapidement avant de se changer.

De son côté Jack avait le même problème. Il profita de l'absence de la jeune femme pour retirer son pantacourt afin de ne rester qu'en tee-shirt et boxer. Il se glissa rapidement sous les draps en l'entendant revenir.

En la voyant vêtu d'un simple petit débardeur près du corps avec juste un shorty, il eut le souffle coupé. Il se tourna rapidement dos à elle afin de détourner son regard. Il savait que son corps ne tarderait pas à réagir s'il continuait de l'observer. C'était même déjà difficile de se contenir.

Sam ne vit rien de l'attitude du militaire. Elle rangea ses affaires avant de se coucher de son côté du lit. Elle se tourna sur le côté, dos à lui.

- « Bonne nuit Sam » Dit Jack en restant dos à la jeune femme.

- « Bonne nuit » Répondit simplement Sam.

Chacun d'eux eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. La proximité avec l'être aimé, rendait les choses difficiles. Sam tomba finalement de fatigue deux bonnes heures plus tard. Jack en profita pour la regarder grâce aux rayons de la lune. Puis, il sombra lui aussi, dans un doux sommeil.

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il vit qu'il était déjà dix heures trente.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de se souvenir qu'il était en vacance et qu'il partageait sa chambre avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'il sourit de la voir aussi paisible. La jeune femme s'était tournée vers lui durant la nuit.

Il resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant de se lever. Il prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortit de la pièce. Il sourit en voyant que Sam dormait toujours.

- « Sam » Appela-t-il « Il est onze heure ».

- « Mmm » Gémit Sam en se tournant vers lui.

- « Allez la belle au bois dormant, debout » Dit Jack en souriant.

- « Bonjour » Salua Sam en ouvrant les yeux.

- « Bonjour » Répondit Jack en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Le militaire ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Sam ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, elle sourit un peu plus avant de se lever. La jeune femme attrapa quelques affaires et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Elle ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, bien réveillée.

- « Que fait-on maintenant ? » Demanda Sam.

- « Eh bien, nous allons commencer par voir où en sont Daniel et Janet » Répondit le militaire en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- « D'accord » Lança Sam en le suivant.

Les deux militaires toquèrent à la chambre de leurs amis, espérant ne pas les déranger. Daniel leur ouvrit la porte.

- « Salut, bien dormi ? » Demanda Daniel ironiquement.

- « La ferme Daniel » Répondit Jack.

- « Salut » Dit Janet en arrivant derrière Daniel.

- « Ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour pour trouver un endroit où déjeuner ? » Questionna Sam.

- « Bien sûr » Répondit Janet en attrapant son sac.

Les quatre amis quittèrent l'hôtel. Ils marchèrent un petit moment, profitant de la vue. Les deux femmes repérèrent des magasins intéressants. Elles décidèrent d'y retourner un peu plus tard.

Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant sympa où déjeuner. Après cela, les filles voulurent aller à la plage.

Daniel et Jack acceptèrent et ils retournèrent tous à l'hôtel afin de mettre leur maillot de bain.

Une heure plus tard, les deux couples s'installèrent sur la plage. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit où il n'y avait pas trop de monde.

Les deux garçons foncèrent dans l'eau, en s'éclaboussant comme des enfants. Sam s'assit sur sa serviette et commença à s'étaler un peu de crème solaire. Janet fit de même. Alors qu'il ne leur restait que le dos à faire, un homme s'approcha d'elles.

- « Bonjour mesdames » Salua-t-il « J'ai vu que vous aviez besoin d'aide pour vous mettre de la crème dans le dos, je pourrais peut-être vous aider ».

- « Non merci, je vais plutôt demander à mon petit ami » Répondit sèchement Janet en s'éloignant rapidement.

- « Bon, je pourrais peut-être m'occuper de vous » Reprit l'homme en observant Sam sous toutes les coutures.

- « Non merci » Répliqua Sam alors qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il la regardait.

- « Oh allait, vous ne pourrez pas en mettre toute seule, laissez-moi faire » Insista l'homme en s'approchant davantage de Sam, il finit par s'asseoir sur la serviette de Jack.

- « J'ai dit non, et cette serviette est déjà prise » S'exclama la jeune femme mécontente.

- « Et par qui ? » Demanda l'homme en approchant sa main du tube de crème solaire.

- « Par moi » Lança Jack en attrapant rapidement le poignet de l'homme afin de l'enlever de la serviette « Et JE vais l'aider à mettre de la crème, enfin si elle le veut bien ».

- « Avec plaisir » Répondit Sam en souriant, soulagée de l'avoir à côté ses côtés.

- « Maintenant dégage avant que je ne m'énerve » Tonna Jack.

L'homme ne demanda pas son reste et quitta rapidement les lieux.

- « Merci » Dit Sam.

- « De rien, c'était avec plaisir » Répondit Jack en prenant la crème solaire des mains de la jeune femme pour commencer à lui en mettre.

Ils quittèrent ensuite leurs serviettes afin de rejoindre Daniel et Janet, toujours dans l'eau.

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre amis retournèrent à l'hôtel en riant doucement. Jack et Daniel avaient fait une bataille afin d'essayer de couler l'autre. Bien sûr, c'est presque toujours Jack qui avait gagné.

- « On se rejoint au restaurant de l'hôtel dans une heure ? » Proposa Daniel devant la porte de sa chambre.

- « Oui d'accord » Approuva Sam.

- « OK pour moi aussi » Dit Jack.

Sam prit la salle de bain en premier, elle récupéra une jolie robe de soirée ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Alors qu'elle se trouvait sous la douche, elle repensa à cet après-midi. Jack l'avait pris plusieurs fois dans ses bras. Bien sûr s'était juste en s'amusant, pour la jeter dans l'eau. Mais elle avait tout de même apprécié ces contacts.

Elle sortit de la douche et se sécha les cheveux. Elle enfila une robe noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Celle-ci était près du corps avec un léger décolleté. Elle se maquilla légèrement avant de quitter la pièce.

- « Vous pouvez y aller » Dit Sam en rangeant ses affaires.

- « OK » Répondit Jack en s'enfermant rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Le militaire décida de prendre une bonne douche froide afin de se calmer un peu. La voir aussi sexy alors qu'ils devaient partager le même lit lui était difficile. Il pensa alors que ça allait, à nouveau, être compliqué de s'endormir ce soir.

Après dix minutes sous l'eau froide, Jack sortit de la douche. Il enfila un jean avec une chemise blanche.

Le militaire rejoignit la jeune femme qui s'était installée devant la télévision.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » Demanda Jack en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- « Pas grand-chose, je zappe » Répondit la jeune femme en l'observant doucement.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, avant que la jeune femme remarque l'heure.

- « Nous devrions y aller » Fit Sam en se levant.

Les deux amis quittèrent leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Ils s'installèrent à une table et attendirent leurs amis en discutant.

Au bout de quinze minutes, les deux militaires s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir leurs amis.

C'est alors qu'un serveur arriva avec un message écrit, de la part de l'archéologue.

- « Nous avons finalement décidé de faire autre chose, profitez bien de votre soirée à deux » Lit Jack.

- « Pourquoi ça ressemble à un nouveau coup monté ? » Lança Sam en soupirant.

- « Sans doute parce que cela est un » Répondit Jack « Quoiqu'il en soit, pas question de gâcher cette soirée, surtout que vous êtes magnifique ».

Sam rougit face aux paroles du militaire.

- « Merci » Dit Sam en souriant « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ».

- « Quoi, juste pas mal ? » Plaisanta Jack.

- « Non Jack, vous êtes très séduisant » Rit Sam.

- « Merci Sam » Répondit Jack « Nous commandons ? ».

- « D'accord » Acquiesça Sam en regardant le menu.

Les deux amis passèrent la soirée à parler de leur enfance. Ils apprenaient à mieux se connaître en dehors de la base et ça leur plaisaient énormément.

Jack insista pour payer la note. Ils allaient remonter lorsque Jack eu une autre idée.

- « Et si nous allions nous balader sur la plage ? » Proposa Jack qui ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine.

- « Oui d'accord » Accepta rapidement Sam.

Les deux amis se mirent à marcher au bord de l'eau. Sam retira ses chaussures. Ils avancèrent côte à côté, sans dire un mot, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

- « Sam, j'en ai assez » Déclara soudainement Jack.

- « Rentrons dans ce cas » Répondit Sam.

- « Non je ne parlais pas de cette balade » Répliqua Jack « Je parle de cette distance que nous mettons entre nous depuis le test Zatar'c ».

Sam baissa la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- « Sam, ce que je ressens pour toi est encore plus fort que lors du test » Reprit Jack en la tutoyant « Je veux pouvoir passer toutes mes soirées avec toi, ainsi que toutes mes vacances ».

Sam laissa échapper une larme, émue par la déclaration de Jack.

- « Moi aussi j'en ai envie Jack » Souffla Sam.

Jack s'approcha de la jeune femme, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

Sam passa ses bras autour du cou du militaire. Celui-ci entoura les hanches de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, enlacés.

- « Jack que va-t-on faire pour la loi ? » Questionna Sam inquiète.

- « Ne t'occupe pas de ça maintenant » Répondit Jack « Je m'en chargerai une fois revenu à la base ».

- « D'accord » Dit Sam.

Les deux amoureux rentrèrent à l'hôtel, main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, ils virent un papier posé sur le lit.

Sam le récupéra et commença à le lire. Elle se mit à pleurer sans que Jack ne comprenne pourquoi.

- « Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Jack inquiet.

La jeune femme lui montra le document. Le militaire sourit doucement en voyant les mots « dérogation à la loi de non fraternisation » il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Rapidement, les vêtements volèrent et ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, une partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le couple se réveilla dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack vit qu'il était à peine huit heures trente. Sam gémit doucement contre lui alors qu'elle s'étira. Immédiatement le corps de Jack réagit et il retourna la jeune femme, dos sur le matelas. Les deux militaires repartirent dans un délicieux corps à corps.

Après cela, ils prirent une douche à deux avant de se préparer.

- « Sam, que dirais-tu de ne rien dire à Daniel et Janet pour l'instant ? » Proposa Jack en souriant.

- « Je dis que je suis assez d'accord » Répondit Sam « Mais ils vont savoir que nous avons vu la dérogation, c'est forcément eux qui ont posé ce papier ».

- « Mmm… Je sais, alors nous ne leur parlons pas tant qu'ils ne le font pas, et nous faisons comme si de rien n'était » Répliqua Jack.

- « Si tu veux, mais pas toutes les vacances. Je veux pouvoir me balader main dans la main avec mon petit ami » Murmura Sam en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- « A vos ordres » Plaisanta Jack en répondant avec plaisir au baiser de sa compagne.

Les deux amoureux quittèrent leur chambre afin d'aller voir leurs amis. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant de reprendre un comportement innocent.

- « Tient, bonjours vous deux » Salua Daniel en ouvrant la porte « Comment s'est passé votre soirée ? ».

- « Bien, nous avons dîné et nous sommes remontés regarder la télévision » Répondit Sam.

- « C'est tout ? » Questionna Daniel.

- « Oui Daniel, c'est tout » Répliqua Jack en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Les trois autres le suivirent alors que Daniel et Janet se regardèrent interloqués.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence alors que Jack et Sam se faisaient du pied sous la table sans se faire voir de leurs amis.

- « Que voulez-vous faire ? » Demanda Janet alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de l'hôtel.

- « Shopping? » Proposa Sam en souriant sachant que les garçons n'apprécieraient pas l'idée.

Jack et Daniel grimacèrent alors que Janet sourit en approuvant la proposition de son amie.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la matinée dans les magasins. Les deux hommes durent porter les sacs de leurs compagnes pendant qu'elles faisaient des essayages.

Les amis allèrent ensuite déjeuner, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack qui avait très faim.

- « Hum… » Hésita Daniel « Est-ce que vous avez trouvé le papier que j'ai déposé dans votre chambre hier soir ? ».

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard avant que le militaire reprenne la parole.

- « Oui Daniel nous l'avons lu » Déclara Jack en continuant de manger.

- « Et ? » Questionna Janet impatiente.

- « Et quoi ? » Répondit Sam.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Demanda Daniel.

- « Vous êtes bien curieux Daniel » Rétorqua Jack « Et puis comment avez-vous obtenu ça ? ».

- « C'est le général Hammond qui me l'a remis, après que vous ayez quitté la base » Expliqua Daniel « Il vous cherchait, je lui ai expliqué notre projet de vacance du coup il m'a demandé de vous le remettre ».

- « Et au lieu de nous donner le document directement, vous avez décidé de nous mettre dans la même chambre, puis de faire en sorte que nous dînions en tête à tête » Récapitula Sam alors que Daniel baissait la tête comme un petit garçon prit en faute.

Le couple et Janet éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de l'archéologue. Jack prit la main de Sam dans la sienne, montrant ainsi à leurs amis qu'ils étaient ensembles.

- « Félicitation à tous les deux » Dit Janet en souriant, heureuse pour le couple.

- « Merci Janet » Répondit Sam.

- « Oui, bravo à tous les deux » Fit Daniel en les regardant.

- « Merci à vous Dany boy » Lança Jack en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Les vacances se poursuivirent au rythme des balades et des dîners. Les deux couples passèrent du temps ensemble tout en se laissant du temps pour se retrouver à deux.

Janet et Sam s'achetèrent quelques souvenirs. Elles en trouvèrent également pour Cassandra, Teal'c ainsi que les neveux de Sam.

La semaine passa rapidement et ils durent se résoudre à rentrer chez eux.

Mais Jack et Sam ne regrettaient pas la fin de ces vacances. Ils savaient qu'à présent, ils n'étaient plus obligés de se séparer et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

**Fin **


End file.
